


Control

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Books, Death, Emma Is The Dark One, Excalibur, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, Killian Is A Dick, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Multiple Personalities, POV Regina, Regina Is The Saviour, Storybrooke, Violence, merida - Freeform, season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone stood still, now confronted with the once pure Emma Swan. "Emma-" Killian tried to interject, to say something. But Emma stopped him, "Shut up, idiot!" She stalked over to Regina, a wicked yet almost lusting smile. That's when it happened. The kiss. Emma grabbed hold of Regina's jacket and they practically crashed into each other. The kiss was over almost as fast as it began, and Emma was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Of Multiple Varieties

Darkness does not necessarily mean evil. Even if it does to everyone else, it will always pertain to multiple things. Whether it means shrouded in a veil of black, or inclined to make the wrong decisions at the wrong times, it never automatically means evil. Regina had to keep this in mind whenever she thought about her.

 Regina had to keep this in mind whenever she thought about her. Emma Swan, the idiot who saved her. Now the Dark One. Now the one who didn't believe in her. _**Yes,**_ she was annoying but she was always there to encourage her, to keep her straight.  

" _Hello_ , Regina."  
  
"Go away,"  
  
"You were thinking about me weren't you?" Regina rolled her eyes as she turned to face Emma, trying to avoid her dark and intense eyes. "Oh come on, just admit you were,"  
  
"Trying to figure out how to stop you, actually."  
  
"Cute. But you've already-" There seemed to be a slight flicker. A change in her eyes, like the old Emma was there for a second, "-failed me before."

"Yes, you know it would be useful to know how exactly I failed you." Regina glanced at the floor before fully facing Emma again.

"It wasn't just you darling, in fact probably least of all you." The space in between the two got extremely limited, Emma's hand briefly intertwining in Regina's black hair. The former queen let out a small shudder as The Dark One circled her like a shark circling her prey.

The space in between the two got extremely limited, Emma's hand briefly intertwining in Regina's black hair. The former queen let out a small shudder as The Dark One circled her like a shark circling her prey. Leaves stirred in the small shift of the autumn breeze, and the only sounds that occupied the area was the scuffling of feet and chirping of birds.

"Well- um, I don't think... that was exactly an answer." Emma tilted her head to the side, and lifted Regina's head up slightly.  
  
"It'll have to do for now, sweetie."

* * *

  _ **"Burnt Angels"**_

 

 _Emma looked down at the ground as everyone continued to set up, seemingly silent. She hadn't talked in hours, nor had she moved. Everyone had decided to leave her alone, but Regina couldn't help it._  
  
_"Swan," Silence._  
  
"Swan," Silence. Finally she resorted to sitting next to her, the rotting log somehow held the both of them. "Swa-"  
  
"I hear you,"  
  
"And she speaks,"  
  
"Don't, Regina. I know what you're trying to do. Just don't."  She closed her eyes as though she was trying to unsee some imaginary horror that her brain had cooked up. Whispering something that Regina could barely hear.  
  
"I will not give in."  
  
"Emma? Are you okay?"  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Emma."  
  
"Regina, I know that you mean well and all but I'm kind of busy trying to ignore every instinct in my body that's telling me to kill everyone in this camp."

* * *

Regina shot up from the bed, quieting down when she remembered Robin was right next to her. The new memory had just surfaced back and there obviously had to be a reason why. Keeping the visits with The Dark One down to a minimum was in her main priorities.  
  
**_Time for a town meeting._ **

 

 

 


	2. Split Seconds Of Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guys, why do you all look so afraid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They find something new out about the Dark One.

"I bet you all are wondering why I called you to my office at three in the morning."  
  
"We all had a memory dream too." Grumpy cut to the chase.  
  
"Wait- you all did?"  
  
"It was just a snippet of a memory,"Snow's turn to talk. Everyone began adding in their two... more like twenty cents. This was obviously going to be a long night.

* * *

 

" _ **Talk To Myself**_ "

There's always a time for trying to figure out things. Especially when those things can't get out of your stupid head. Throw the 'erasing all the light' part out, Regina was annoying either way.

Emma thumbed the dagger, still contemplating her options. She didn't exactly want to kill Regina.

That option was dull. It had to be something shocking. Something that would freeze everyone in their spots. Luckily, a certain something came to mind.

* * *

 

Three hours, Robin Hood barging in and a lot of arguing later. They had all sorted the snippets into a rough mixmatched timeline.

"So, why would Emma give us these memories back in the first place?"

"Why don't you just ask me darling?" Emma hung on the door frame, her dark coat elegantly hitting the floor.

"Emma-"

"Mother," She dismissed her almost immediately.

"Now, I'm rather delighted that you've actually gotten this far Regina. It's always excruciatingly fun when you think you've got it right. Sadly... you don't."

And what makes you say that?" The mayor stepped up, now a little more confident than she had been before. Robin seemed to step up a little too.

"Shoo." Emma flicked her fingers, and all of the sudden the thief was all the way across the room. "Now, Regina. It seems like you've actually stepped up to being the savior. I hope you can understand why I was partially angry when we spoke earlier. All that potential shouldn't go to waste, it would be a pity."

Everyone was completely silent as the space that seperated the two quickly closed, and their lips met. It wasn't forced _\- although a little harsh-_ it seemed genuine. The funny thing was, Emma had kissed with more passion than she ever had with Hook. More than Robin ever had with her. She wasn't sure why, or what exactly The Dark One was trying to accomplish-but this would be awkward to try and explain later. Regina pulled back, dazed. But it seemed to have affected Emma too. That flicker that she had seen yesterday was back. Her demeanor stayed the same but when she looked at Regina, she seemed... _lonely._

"Funny." She smirked, looking at her hands, then back to Regina. "Goodbye, the next few hours should be splendidly awkward for all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the people who have given me kudos! Feedback would also be much appreciated!!


	3. In The Long Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a part of Emma that wished it was longer. That more of those could come in the future.

_Whiskey._ Even the strongest of miracle workers couldn't get her completely drunk, the small bit of buzz that it gave her wore off in three minutes.  _"You like her,"_ Rumplestiltskin snickered behind her. 

"Shut up," Emma didn't even attempt to turn around. Now downing the liquor entirely. "It was merely a  _distraction."_

 

* * *

"What was that?" Hook was the first to speak through the awkward silence.  
  
"I believe that's what you would call a kiss, _guyliner_." Regina shook it off, the feeling of pleasure.  
  
"Yeah, but you- kissed her back."  
  
"I couldn't exactly do anything. She could've turned me to stone if I didn't."  
  
"You sound... like you liked it." Robin was in defense mode.  
  
"Guys, it doesn't matter if I liked it or not. She was trying to toy with our emotions. We're letting her win," A large sigh was emitted from Regina's throat as the onslaught of angry men's questions kept assaulting her eardrums. "Shut up! Now Snow and Charming, I want you to piece everything together with the dwarves. I'm going to see what Emma means by what we're missing."  
  
"I'll go with-"  
  
"I'm doing this alone, _guyliner."_

* * *

  
  
"Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Emma Swan."  
  
"What do you want Regina?" Emma's eyebrow furrowed as the mayor moved closer to her.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" She winked, a small grin popping across her face.  
  
"Someone must be lonely,"  
  
"Isn't everybody? That isn't why you're here though." Her voice dropped with a hint of disappointment.  
  
"You're trying to figure out a way to stop caring. Don't go through with it."  
  
"Very good. Now, what makes you think you can stop me?"  
  
"I'm not stopping you. I'm asking."  
  
"That's exactly what got us here in the fucking first place!" Outrage did not just steam from Emma's eyes, the whirling wind, rustling leaves and litter, and sudden drop in Regina's stomach told herself. The foul language shocked her a little more, but not much.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The mayor took the daring chance of resting her hand on Emma's shoulder. Their eyes meeting, anger against curiosity. "Emma,"  
  
"Magic always has a price, sweetie. So does valuing one person's life over others. Now piece two and two together and actually accomplish something with the little curse I set up for you." The Dark One was in the middle of smoking out when Regina stopped her one more time.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"Are you going to do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You're lonely. You're trying to snuff all the light out,"  
  
"I'm not lonely, Regina." It was a lie that was told in such an unbelievably depressing tone that neither of them wholly convinced the other it was true.  
  
"Well if you are, you know where my place is."

* * *

_Emma Swan, I am The Dark One. I am The Dark One. I am powerful, I am. I am. I am. **What is wrong with me? I am the dark one. This is the new me, no one excepts it. Regina is right.** Regina is right about being lonely. Goddammit. _  
     
   


	4. Bloody Glass Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crush and exhilaration that you get when you destroy someone's heart. That is the true feeling of adrenaline.

"Hook. Delight to find you digging through my things uninvited." It took seconds for him to be teleported only an inch in front of Emma. He shook slightly at the static chill that vacated the space around them.

"Swan,"

"I'm rather dissapointed, thought you were more than just a common pirate." She spat. _**Thump. Thump. Thump**_. "I can hear your heart beating,"

The lights flicker and then break, the only natural lighting came from the one glint of sunlight that caught from the black curtains. Emma placed her hand on Killian's cheek. "You found the dagger, didn't you?" A wicked grin parted on her face. Hook attempted to step back, only succeeding in tripping over covered boxes.

"Please, Swan. Don't make me use it."  He grabbed the hilt, now attempting to use it as leverage. An unblinking Emma now stood shoulders square to him, she used one hand to slowly guide the dagger closer to her throat. 

"If you're going to hurt me, go ahead and do it."  **Silence.**

"You really are a coward, pity." The grin worsened when the hand was quickly shoved inside him, ripping the heart out in one viscous movement. The beating red was almost dull compared to others, a few spots of black speckled across it. The dagger materialized in Emma's belt as she spoke, "Write a letter with these exact words in it. The pain is too great, I cannot watch my Swan turn into a monster. Once you are done with this letter, give it to me." 

He followed her exact instructions in nearly a minute, handing the paper to her. "Good, you may speak again."

"Please Swan, don't do something you'll regret."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "Did you know I never really loved you? _I find that rather funny, don't you?_ "

Instead of just crushing it, she went slow. Steadily squeezing a small bit of life out of him and getting a kick out of the gasps and groans as he slowly bit the dust. Finally there was a sound similar to shattering of glass,  _as the pirate's heart slipped through her fingertips._

* * *

 


	5. Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to try and regain her friendship, Regina asks Emma to have dinner with her.

"What are you going to do about Emma?" Seemed to be a frequently asked question by Henry. Which was perfectly understandable too...  _losing his mother like that._ Regina had lost Emma too. 

"I have no idea, kid." She ran her hands through her hair. "Hell, might as well invite her over to dinner. Talk about the curse."

"That's a great idea, mom."

_Enthusiastic overload._

"Henry. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Henry sat down, looking straight at Regina with the face he always had before explaining something.

"Look. If we have dinner with Emma, and convince her we're all a family, maybe she won't try and _you know_ kill all of us."

"That actually makes sense. But we can't overwhelm her. It has to be gradual." Henry nodded. 

"Which is why you should have dinner with her."

"Wait, what about you?"

" _I_ am going to be helping David and Mary Margaret find a way to cure Emma."

* * *

 

 "What do you want, Regina?"

"Someone's cranky," Regina poured a second glass of wine before setting it down on a neatly decorated table. "Care to join?" Emma cocked her head to the side, not knowing how to respond. 

"What?"

"Care to join? I'm surprised at the way you're acting, I've invited you to dinner before Ms Swan." 

"Yes, I'm going to sit down with the person who's probably going to trap me until they find a way to get rid of being the Dark one." Emma was getting mad, and that wasn't going to stand.

"No Swan, I'm inviting you to dinner and am currently trying  to show you that there are still people that love you. People who want you in their life no matter what." This made Emma sit. "Thank you,"

The mayor took her seat at the opposite end of the table, both women staring at each other silently. After a few minutes The Dark One broke eye contact, shoveling a chicken breast and some fruit on to her plate. 

"How have you been lately?"

"Dealing with curse that  _you_ started? Fine. You?"

"Slightly annoyed at the amount of thieves in my neighborhood." Regina looked up from her dinner with slight curiosity. 

"Please don't tell me you killed someone,"

"Okay, I won't tell you if I did or not. " Emma sighed. The conversation was going virtually nowhere fast until Regina decided to ask the question that had been prying at her for awhile. 

 "Why did you kiss me?" Emma spit out her wine. Then politely dabbing her lips with the cloth napkin next to her. 

"Wh- What?"

"Why did you kiss me? It's a simple question Swan, after all I thought you were in the long run with guyliner."

"He's useless."

"It takes you becoming the Dark One to finally realize that?" Both of them giggled a little before being serious again.

"And second of all, I wanted to see-"

"See what?" Emma paused. The reluctance in her face was clearly evident. "What did you want to see, oh dark one?"   

"Never call me that again."

"I will once you tell me what you wanted to see?"

"I wanted see if Robin was treating you well, to see if he was really trusting you." Regina hadn't expected this answer, especially from a newly evil Emma. 

"And why wouldn't he trust me?" This time it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes, finally finished with her dinner. 

"Regina, the man doesn't trust anyone. No one should trust him either." The mayor knew something must've happened back in Camelot that she hadn't showed them yet.

"Okay," 

"If you don't mind, I would like to be going now." She got up from her seat at the dining table. "One more question..." 

"Shoot."

"Did you like it when I kissed you?"


	6. Yellow Hair, Yellow Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Camelot, Emma and Regina go on a walk together.

_Emma's hair was thrown back in a beautifully messy braid, only dressed in a light blue shirt and some pants that she'd been given by Arthur's servants. Regina followed right next to her laughing to herself._

_"What's so funny?" This was the best time either one of them had had in the past few weeks._

_"I was just remembering the first time we met, how much we hated each other. It's kind of funny how quickly you forced me into being your friend."  Emma laughed a small, melancholy laugh._

_"I guess I have that affect on people."The sarcasm in her voice was bugging Regina._

_"You do. And I hope you know that being your friend is one of the best things that has ever happened to me,"_

_"Why the sudden sentiment?" Regina helped Emma over a log as they continued deeper into the woods behind the garden. Emma in turn holding the brunette's hand until she had both feet on the ground._

_"I don't know, Emma. Maybe it's because I feel like you've been sacrificing everything for me lately. And honestly I don't know why," Emma fixated on the trickling stream that started at the top of a small gaggle of rocks, trying to find where it went._

_"Because your happiness matters to me,"  The blonde started heading downstream, Regina in tow. Soft yellow light reflected off the leaves, higlighting Emma's hair just right, making her look even more like a goddess than she already did._

_"Where do you think the stream runs?" Regina finally got in step with Emma again._

_"Why don't we find out?" A childish grin displayed across the brunette's face as she held out her hand, Emma took it as Regina ran down the path, occasionally cracking branches and making the blonde stumble, but neither of them minded stumbling when they reached the end._

_In front of them, a lake that was almost completely crystal clear, a small blue tint refracted the color of the sun into a dimmer orange and reflected it onto the trees around her. Emma smiled like nothing was wrong, marveling at the beauty that was around them._

_"It's-" she stopped when she noticed Regina kneeling on the bankside a crown made of small white flowers in her hands. "Wow," Emma took the crown with more than a shred of joy in her eyes. Hugging Regina when she stood back up. "Thank you for this."_

 


	7. Drumming Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new that doesn't involve Emma's curse has come to Storybrooke. Can Regina and Emma team up to defeat what's up next?

_Regina's face stayed completely emotionless, but she nodded_. 

* * *

 

" **SWAN!"**

"Hello to you too."

"Where is Henry?"

"I don't know, isn't he with you?" Her voice appeared before the actual person. 

"Swan, show yourself." Regina breathed in through her nose and turned to be face to face with The Dark One. 

Emma cocked her head to the side, realizing the enormity of the situation. "You really don't know where Henry is?" Regina nodded, swiping her hair behind her ear. "Okay, let's simply find him and then I can get back to my evil dark one activities. So the last place he was... was his room, right?" Her tone was mildly patronising but Regina skipped over that at the moment. 

"Yes. I checked with Snow and Charming as well. Neither of them know where he is." 

"You've got the whole town looking, there's no way we won't be able to find him. Have you checked the camp with overdramatic hunter-boy and the egg king."

"No,"

"Then we have our first place to look," 

* * *

 No one was at camp. None of Arthur's subjects, none of Robin's merry men. Regina almost moved forward, trying to look throughout the camp. However the gutteral scream that was emitted from Emma's throat stopped her. "Emma!" She spun, catching the blonde in her arms before she fell to the ground. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing you can help, I'm afraid." _Zelena_. Arthur followed leading a very shaken up Henry. "You see, I've learned a few things in my day. Especially," Zelena took the dagger out of her coat pocket, "when I had control of the old Dark One." Emma dug her hands into the ground as she tried to ignore whatever torture that Regina's sister was storing for her."Do you like that darling?" Emma didn't answer, too busy trying not to cough up blood. 

"Stop! You're killing her!" Henry tried to move forward, Arthur roughly pulled him back by the thick rope that was harshly tied to keep him bound. 

"Henry- I'm," Blood dribbled down Emma's chin. "Okay." Regina rubbed The Dark One's back as she helped her up and onto her feet again.

"Cute little crush you've got there, sis. Hate to see something happen to her." Zelena sneered. 

"Give me back my son!" Emma surged forward, an angry fire in her eyes. Soon stopped by the large slash Zelena made through the air. Luckily only part had connected with Emma's arm. 

"Okay, no more playing Zelena." Fire built up in Regina's hand. Ready to be aimed right at her sister.

"Uh-uh-uh. If you hurt me both your little crush and your son gets it."

Regina stopped. "Fine. You win. Just tell m what you're doing with The King Of Camelot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you amd remember that feedback is very welcome!


	8. Before The Sun Goes Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina takes care of an injured Emma, whilst the Dark One is sleeping Charming asks The Mayor a very important question.

"They fit my motives at the moment." She shrugged. This answer displeased Arthur, but he remained silent, his sword against Henry's chest. 

"Well we can change that- quickly."Before Zelena had the chance to wave the dagger around, Emma waved her hand, purple smoke dissipated to show a heart. Regina froze as she held Emma up, not sure what was going to happen next. "Arthur, release Henry and give me the dagger."

"Oh you bitch." Another bout of pain was unleashed, but not before Regina remembered her sister was still powerless. What Emma had done was about to work. Arthur released Henry and started charging towards Zelena, knocking the dagger out of her hands. Henry ran forward, grabbing the dagger before Arthur had the chance to get it, knocking Arthur out with the butt of the knife before he had the chance to get it.  Regina whirled her free hand in the world, the ropes now appeared in her hands.

"Give me the dagger," Emma looked as though she was pleading, desperate to get it back in her hands. Almost about to pass out. 

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't do that."

"Henry please." 

"I love you... but... Dark One, I command thee to go to sleep." Emma went limp in Regina's arms.  

* * *

Emma was sleeping in her old bed. One of the bracelets that stopped her powers on her wrist. Regina sat next to the bed. Watching. Her hair hung peacefully down to her chest, the sun that managed to slip through the curtains hit her just right.

You could almost forget the blood stains that Regina couldn't clean off her face. She almost looked innocent. "We're here." Snow and Charming ran up the stairs, stopping when they saw Regina watching over their sleeping daughter. 

"Is Emma okay? Are you okay?" Charming asked the first questions, and overall the most important. The mayor shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer to either of them. "Okay, okay. Snow... stay with Emma. I'm going to help Regina clean up."

Mary Margaret was about to interject, but the both of them were already out the door. "You really don't need to help me," Regina fixed her hair and stood up straight. 

"I know you don't need it. I wanted to ask you a question."

"And what might that be?"

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

* * *

 "What?" 

"It's a simple question." David stood there, waiting for an answer. Both him and Regina knew the answer. It also seemed that he knew it would be hard for her to admit. Four minutes of suffocating silence went by before the mayor moved. Her first action was a nod, before heading over to the sink and splashing water on her face. 

"Okay, I do. I didn't think I could. But she matters to me... and I've let her down." Shudders displayed in her hands as she clutched the white counterside. "Emma sacrificed herself for me, and every minute I've been letting her down and honestly I feel worse about it every single day." 

"Hey- we all let her down, okay? The best we can do is try to help her now. Maybe it will help her even more if you tell her how you feel when she wakes up."


	9. Good Music, Modern Poetry, Healing, And Recovered Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was a slave to an age-old trade  
> Like ridin' around on railcars and workin' long days
> 
> Lord have mercy on my rough and rowdy ways  
> Lord have mercy on my rough and rowdy ways
> 
> Call it one drink too many  
> Call it pride of a man  
> But it don't make no difference if you sit or you stand- The Head Or The Heart

"Ah, waking up to being powerless. Always fun." Emma sighed, grumpily staring at the bracelet on her arm. 

"You're up," Snow seemed excited until Emma snapped, facing her with angry and disappointed eyes. 

"Don't get to excited, mother. I still remember what you did to me in Camelot." Regina moved forward to interject between whatever heartbreaking conversation was about to go down. 

"So... would you like something to eat? Water?" The blonde stopped, her gaze softening.  _How did that actually work?_ Emma wasn't supposed to hate her parents but be accepting of Regina. That's not how it was supposed to work. 

"Water would be nice. Thank you,  Regina." Regina turned, a glass of water already rested on the shelf that was shoved carelessly in the corner of Emma's room. Along with a grilled cheese sandwich and some fruit. The blonde accepted the water gratefully, downing it in seconds before forcibly setting it down on the bedside table. 

"Emma-"

"Don't you Emma me. I may be powerless and very much injured at the moment but the second I'm neither of those things so help me-"

"I'm going to stop you before you say something that you're going to regret later. Snow, Charming, I think I have it from here. You might want to leave for your own safety."

* * *

Five hours had gone by of almost nothing, the mayor had used the dagger on Emma a few times to make her stay in bed and go to sleep but that was near it. Neither of them had talked to each other until later that night, Regina was tentatively changing The Dark One's bandage after trying magic to no avail. 

"You're dissapointed in me," Emma raised an eyebrow. 

"What gave you that impression?" The blonde attempted to gesture around her but stopped when she remembered what pain she was in. Regina winced for her, softly placing her hand on The Dark One's ribcage, the other behind her head. Slowly lowering her down on to the pillow. 

"Never thought you'd treat me like such a princess," She tried to cover up the statement she'd made earlier. Regina rolled her eyes as she stood back up, proceeding to make her way out of the room when Emma called to her. 

"Wait. Where are you going?" 

* * *

  _"So she said what's the problem baby What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love) Think about it every time I think about it Can't stop thinking 'bout it," Regina had never heard Emma sing before. Nor was she familiar with this song, but she liked it._

_She liked the confidence in which Emma used as she softly sang the lyrics in an attempt to give them a ribbon as she taught her more complicated dance moves. The songs of their body ppured out as they move. A connection that she and Robin didn't have._

* * *

"How-" Regina backed up, the new memory had surfaced forward quickly. Giving her a rush of a headache and a whole lot of new feelings. 

"I'll stay with you  tonight." 

"Seriously,"

"Yeah," Regina nodded. Perhaps there was something that would resurface if she stayed? But hell she wpuld wprry about that later. 

"Can I ask you a question, Regina?"

"Of course."

"Did you mean what you said when you were talking to David?"


	10. Disappointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina confronts Emma about all the dream-catchers she has.

"You already hurt Henry. Tell me what else you did, or tell me where the rest of the dream catchers are." Regina held the dagger in front of her. A clear command had just come flying from her mouth. Emma appeared to be shocked as the brunette said so, but she complied.

  
"You know the garage right next to my house? You can find them there. It would be easier that way." Regina nodded, a little disappointed that Emma hadn't told her what happened in Camelot herself.

But another thought had crossed her mind. If The Dark One couldn't say what happened to them in Camelot, then it must have been **extremely** painful. She couldn't sympathize with her. Not now. 

The garage, was in fact full of dream catchers. Some more full of shells than others. Regina took the first one she could find off of it's hook and held it. "Let's see what memories she's holding back,"

* * *

 

 _"You betrayed us!" Snow said. She protectively stepped in front of David. Waiting for Arthur to try and do something. "Yes I did,"_ (Regina fast-forwarded the memory a little. )

_"Regina give us the da-"_

_"Swan why are you using dark magic?"_

* * *

 

Snow's Memories. It would be best not to peak at too much of everything. She moved through the garage. Searching for another one to look at.

The sun glinted through the cracks of the shack. Shining on a large one, imparticular. The color was slightly more gold than the rest. Regina took it in her hand. Before she had time to look her phone rang. 

"What is it Miss Swan? The gold one's booby-trapped.  Don't use it."

"That is clearly a lie. You don't fool me."

She shut off her phone, turning back to the dream catcher.

* * *

_"Emma, you have to let the darkness out." Regina stayed calm as the woman walked heel to heel with Emma. The blonde shook her head, tears rolling down her eyes._

_Emma turned angrily, "You really don't get it, do you? I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen to me afterwards. Because- because when I've been the Dark One... you've..."_

_"What?"_

_"This is childish... but I feel like since I sacrificed myself for you... You've actually been nicer to me. You've actually been getting what you want, and the stupid goddamn fantasy I had about you finally liking me without anything else interfering or me messing up your life had come true." She yelled._

_It seemed fitting that every leaf, every crackle of thunder, every sound that inhabited the woods around Granny's died to nothingness as Emma sat down. Her hands running through her hair._

_"I just thought that... what I was doing... it would be for the best... for all of us." Regina sat down next to Emma. Letting her rest on her shoulder. The blonde cried. Harder than she had before. And that's when the kiss happened._

* * *

 

Regina was interrupted by a single sentence from Robin. "Somehow Swan healed herself and escaped the magical bracelet you had on her. I'm guessing that she's going to use Rumplestiltskin to get the sword out of the stone soon."


	11. Dynasty Decapitated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes are remembered....  
> Legends never die....

If she was about to do what Regina thought she was going to do... "Henry, I need your help." She knocked on his bedroom door. At first softly, then harder. 

 

"What?" He opened the door. 

 

"Your mother's in trouble. She's about to do something stupid." Henry stood there. Not exactly sure why he should care, it became very evident how mad he was at Emma. "Henry, she's about to use Excalibur to possibly wash out whatever light she has left in her. And that- that would be very, very bad." That sent him into action, he grabbed his coat, and then Regina's hand. 

"Let's go stop her then," 

* * *

 

_Dear Regina,_

_I can't really explain what I'm about to do without you getting upset. So I'm just going to say it._

_When we were in Camelot, you kissed me... and it almost worked. You almost cured me of The Darkness._

_But I was stupid and I... I didn't want you to cure me, so in turn I accepted the darkness inside of me. Accepted my fate as the_

_Dark One. And now in my last moment of clarity, I can see how much I've hurt you._

_How much I've hurt Henry. So I'm going to use Excalibur to do the one thing it must have been made for._

_I'm going to destroy the darkness, and me along with it. Don't worry about me. Just take care of Henry, that's all I ask._

 

_From, Emma._


	12. Toxic And Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We die,  
> We live,  
> We love,  
> We lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by doddleoddle 's Toxic/Crazy mashup.

Regina closed the letter, pissed. "Henry, I'm sorry. But you're not gonna be able to come in afterwards." 

"But-" 

"REGINA!" The woman turned around to find David and Mary Margaret running after them. David's coat was torn and ashen, small gashes on Mary Margaret's forehead. 

"What happened to the both of you?"

* * *

Regina never expected that Emma would ever be crying in the midst of five black candles, Excalibur elevated horizontally. Aimed at her stomach. "Emma!" Excalibur dropped, the candles flaring as Regina got closer."Emma," she backed up a little, crouching to be level with her face.   "What are you doing? Emma. You have a son. If you leave him now you won't ever be able to redeem yourself to him. Redeem yourself to me. Just talk to me, I won't judge you." The blonde looked at her, that clarity and hopeful innocence had made its return. 

"Regina..." the candles now only flickered in a slight breeze, "you don't know everything that happened.  You won't know the horrible things I've done, the horrible things that made you all hate me."

"I don't care. I don't hate you now,"

"You will if I tell you,"

"What would ever make you think-  _oh,"_

The brunette realized the reality of Emma's plan. Wipe out everyone's memory, wreak havoc, then go out in a way that nobody would miss her in. But most of all spare herself the embarrassment of being remembered like that. Like that to Regina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Control, I'm going to be focusing my writing skills on Starlit Sky. A highschool tale about Emma and Regina.


	13. Blunder And Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens from here is not the writer's fault.

"You should let me do what I need to do, before I change my mind. Because I know that I'm going to." Emma stood up, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Excalibur began glowing a blueish-purple. 

"Did you not listen to anything I said?" 

"Of course I did," Excalibur rose above Emma's shoulder again. Pointing slightly down, right at her heart. "You don't understand," The candles lit again as Emma's black dress turned into the white cape she wore in Camelot. The sword rose into place and finally Regina used her last resort.

The mayor grabbed the collars of The Dark One's cloak, completing the space they had left between them. Their lips meant with a small burst of passion and sorrow as Regina tried desperately one last time to make Emma gain hope in her future.  _There is something about your true love that's hard to pinpoint._

_Something beautiful that you can't experience with anyone else._

A pulse radiated around Emma and Regina as they kissed, the sword clattered to the floor, candles flushed out and the pulse exploded. _**Emma fell to the floor**_. 

* * *

 

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_The magic spell you cast_  
_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs_

* * *

 

_Emma Swan was born on October 23, 1989. The child was a run-away, an orphan, until the age of twenty-eight. When she met Regina. When she met her son for the first time. That was when everything had changed for the good. When everyone's life was blessed with such a wonderful person they could often forget their own troubles in life. She soon proved that she would sacrifice herself again and again for the good of Storybrooke. For the good of the ones she loved. The Darkness, was almost too much for her. Until the one night Merlin used the last of his powers to aid Regina in her saving Emma. We are here to celebrate, the life of Emma. After almost dying that night, sher managed to make a full recovery, and she's been living with Regina and Henry in happiness ever since._


	14. A/N & Special Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll put my author's note here so you can get on with the good stuff. I've recently been inspired. More Swan Queen will be coming your way, and here is a preview.

_**Emma's PoV** _

They trusted me again. Henry.  _Regina._ They trust me again, and everything's changed. Yes, there may still be the problem of feeling slightly left out. But I guess that's mainly me punishing myself for being so stupid. _I should have let Hook die, he wants me to suffer like this._ Wrapping myself tighter in my leather garments I watch as the group gets back together. Happiness and hope. I'm glad they're all back together, that they remember what happen. It's better this way. No more isolation,  _when I choose not to be isolated._ The door to Granny's starts to open and I began walking at an extreme pace.  _What am I doing? My powers are back._ "Emma?" It's Regina. Shit. It's Regina. I turn around, a pained but genuine smile on my face. "What sre you doing out here? Come in," she knows the look on my face. I've seen her give me the exact same look. _I can't be forgiven._ Slowly I shake my head no. 

 

"I was just going to read on ways to draw out Hook... just passing by." The brunette cocks her head to the side, she knows when I'm lying. Of course she does. She always does. 

"Emma? What's going on-" she called me Emma, she called me Emma again-"we forgive you, and we trust you. Just tell me what's on your mind." I shake my head, not wanting to spill the words, a small tear escaping. "Is this about Hook, because we'll find a way to get the darkness out of him-"

"No, Regina... it's not. I can't go back in there. Not yet. I'm not... I want you guys to trust me, but I'm not ready to act like this is just a normal day. I've been alone... and gotten used to it. It's just..."

"Hard," Regina finished. Her hair blowing slightly in the cool breeze. I nod. She knows. "Emma, I get it. Okay, but let me remind you, I've done terrible things for centuries. I was alone. I truly thought that I was better off that way. But I wasn't. You... you showed me that." The stress started to releave itself. "If you want to take it slow, that's your choice. I'll support you, but first let me get my coat." She came out seconds later. "Let's walk, I want you to tell me everything that's in your mind. I don't care what it is, if you need to be told that you're being stupid. I'll tell you. "

 

"Sounds like a good plan."

 


	15. Playlist

Hello, everbody. I am updating just to let you know that I have started Isolation, and that I am going to be gathering songs to amass into a playlist for this fic. If you want to see a certain song in the fic, please comment song title and who it's by. I will have done in about three weeks.


End file.
